Research in ophthalmic toxicology, a very specialized field of endeavor, continues in our Institute. We are still concerned with tissue culture of adult mammalian retinal pigment epithelium (RPE) as a test object for retinotoxic substances, especially newly synthesized material. The use of human cell lines and further investigation of RPE specific substances will concern us most.